


I'm Proud of You

by thanku_bess



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku_bess/pseuds/thanku_bess
Summary: S6-takes place during the series finale. Russell and Stevie share a dance at her wedding.
Relationships: Carol Jackson/Russell Jackson, Russell Jackson/Stevie McCord, Stevie McCord/Dmitri Petrov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I do not own the rights to Madam Secretary or an y of the characters--I just love this show and found myself craving more interactions between some of my favorite characters.

“I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be right back,” Carol told Russell. He nodded and scanned the room. He spotted Stevie dancing with Jason, and headed over. “May I?” he asked, tapping Jason on the shoulder. Jason nodded and went to the bar. Russell and Stevie began to dance.

“I’m proud of you,” they said at the same time.

Russell quirked his eyebrow. Stevie continued, “I saw when you handed your phone to Carol and she chucked it in the water pitcher. I know that means you’re choosing her, and starting a new chapter.” 

To Stevie’s surprise, Russell’s eyes glistened. He cleared his throat. “You’re making me soft, McCord.” Stevie laughed. “Seems like just yesterday we were in my office talking about that Brit. Bet you’re glad that didn’t work out, right?” Stevie rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. “But you and Dmitri, that’s something special. That’s love, the very rare kind. “

“So just to be clear, you’re proud of me for finding my true love? Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic?”

Russell shook his head. “I’m proud of you for finding yourself and staying true to the woman you are. Never one to back out of a challenge, even when it’s on the House floor.” 

Stevie blinked back tears. “I can’t believe the infamous Russell Jackson has been my mentor.” 

Just then, Carol joined them on the dance floor. The two women embraced. “Thank you,” Carol whispered in her ear. She took Stevie’s hands in hers. “Russ is only leaving politics. But he—and I—can’t really picture our lives without the McCords. So you and Dmitri, please come visit. We would love to have you over.” Stevie smiled. “We would love that, too.” She gestured to the dance floor. “He’s all yours, Carol.”

Nobody noticed Elizabeth and Henry had tearfully witnessed this interaction in its entirety.


End file.
